Maid por una Semana
by neko.game.over
Summary: Siempre tienes que tener cuidado con lo que apuestas, no siempre vas a ganar, y en este caso era muy obvio quién sería el perdedor. Sin embargo, a veces no es tan malo afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos.
1. Capítulo 1: Involucrada en la Apuesta

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, el sol radiante en toda Magnolia, las aves en el cielo volando libremente, las personas alegres y despreocupadas, todo era paz y tranquilidad; sin embargo, cierto gremio destrozaba este hermoso ambiente.

-¡NO, NO Y NO!- Gritaba nuestro pelirrosa favorito, molesto y terco, con una conocida rubia a su lado que sostenía un paquete en una de sus manos y una carta en la otra.

-¡¿Cómo vas a negarte ahora Natsu?! ¡En primer lugar fue TÚ idea el hacer esta apuesta!- Le reclamaba muy molesta Lucy moviendo, desesperada ya, sus brazos en el aire de un lado al otro.

-Lucy cálmate, pareces una loca, todos nos miran- Le dijo Natsu con una voz de reproche, haciéndose el inocente.

-¡CÓMO QUE UNA LOCA!- A nuestra querida maga de espíritus celestiales ya se le habían convertido sus ojos castaños en unos de demonio con dientes afilados listos para atacar.

-Oye Salamander, ¿ahora por qué pelean Lucy y tú? ¿Le quemaste su casa por accidente o algo por el estilo?- Decía Gajeel burlándose de la escena que estaban haciendo ambos magos.

-¡EEHHHH¡ ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo que pasa es que…!- El Dragon Slayer de fuego se detuvo, no sabía qué responderle a Gajeel, claro responderle algo en donde no quedara mal.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a decirme? Seguramente fue algo demasiado vergonzoso- El amante de la música se estaba entreteniendo con todo eso.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es solo que…!- Otra vez el silencio, sin embargo en esta ocasión el Dragon Slayer de hierro no pudo continuar su "investigación" ya que el mago de hielo del gremio llegó para "calentar" las cosas.

-No te Gajeel, no te va a responder- Esta vez Gray fue quien comenzó el debate – Lo que le ocurre al llamitas es que hizo una apuesta con Sting de Sabertooth- Le aclaró.

-¡¿Cómo que llamitas?!- Natsu haciendo ruido como siempre.

-Bien y ¿qué fue lo que apostaron?- _Esto se pone cada vez más interesante-_ Pensaba Gajeel.

-Verás, Natsu, Happy y yo fuimos a cumplir una misión, y en el camino de regreso nos encontramos a Sting, Rogue, Lector y Frosh- Ahora era Lucy la que contaba la historia –Viajamos con ellos hasta llegar a su gremio porque se encontraba mucho más cerca del lugar del que veníamos que Fairy Tail, entonces, antes de despedirnos Sting le apostó a Natsu que no sería capaz de conseguir novia antes del 21 de julio- Todos en el gremio (ya que a todos les empezó a interesar la "peculiar conversación que tenían) pusieron una cara de duda, Natsu jamás aceptaría algo como eso –Si lo conseguía, le pagaría TODO lo que consumiera por UN AÑO, pero si perdía, tendría que usar un traje de lolita maid por UNA SEMANA- Terminó de hablar la catira con un suspiro de decepción y cansancio.

-Aaaaahhhhhh- Todos entendían ahora por qué había aceptado la apuesta y por qué la había perdido.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido…- Decía Erza apareciendo mágicamente detrás de Natsu el cual dio un brinco por la pelirroja que en estos momentos se encontraba a su lado comiendo un delicioso pastel de fresas y vainilla (*_* 3) – Es natural que Natsu haya perdido esa apuesta, después de todo en lo único que piensa es en comida y batallas- Hablaba Titania mientra se imaginaba unas campanas sonando al son de la conocida canción de bodas y ella con un hermoso vestido blanco de novia caminando hacia el altar donde la esperaba cierto peliazul.

-¿E-Erza…?- Lucy miraba con una gota de sudor surcándole la cabeza, a una embobada Erza con la cuchara en su boca, el pastel en una mano, y corazoncitos rodeándole toda la cabeza.

-Que cruel eres Erza-san- Le dijo una pequeña pelimorada a la embobada maga de equipamiento.

-No, es verdad Wendy- Loki abrió su portal para meterse en la conversación –Natsu es un bruto, sin delicadeza con las mujeres, pero ahora tendrá que pagar por todos sus actos viéndose ridículo- Decía el león tan apasionado que las tres chicas tuvieron que aplaudirle.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy un bruto insensible!- Natsu volvió a la acción y buscó apoyo volteándose a ver a los demás del gremio, los cuales voltearon al lado opuesto ignorando al pelirrosa, que quedó con cara de decepción.

-Bueno Natsu tampoco es que eres una especie de monstruo o algo por el estilo, pero "a veces" no sabes comportante- Mirajane se apiadó de su amigo y trató de ayudarlo.

-Tienes razón nee-chan- La secundaba su querida hermana Lissana con una gotita de sudor detrás suyo.

-Eso no importa ya, lo que ahora todos nos interesa es que a partir de mañana veremos a Natsu con una falda y medias largas- Se burlaba Gray del Dragneel.

-¡Aye sir!- Respondía Happy.

-¡No! ¡No me van a ver porque voy a encerrarme en casa de Lucy durante toda la semana!- Dijo decidido como niño malcriado y salió de allí cerrando la puerta del gremio con un portazo.

-¡EEEEEHHHH!- Lucy estaba en problemas.

-Que la fuerza te acompañe, joven jedi- Le dice Erza apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de la maga de espíritus celestiales dándole sus más grande pésame.

-¡EEEEEEHHHH!-


	2. Capítulo 2: La Invasión Rosa

~~Konichiwaaa minnaaa~~ ¿Qué tal todo? Yo bien, feliz de ser puntual y traerles el siguiente cap de la historiaa (yaay aleluya, gracias a Dios, esto es un milagro XD).

Jajajajaja XD, prometí que esta historia sería lemon, y ES lemon así que aquí la tienen. Decidí que en este cap pondría un ligero lemon (no tan fuerte como lo que vendrá *-*). ¡Así que disfruten del fiic!

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La Invasión Rosa**

-¡NAATSUUU!- Gritaba Lucy por las calles de Magnolia persiguiendo al pelirrosa hasta llegar a la casa de ella. -¡Oye Natsu! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿Cómo que te vas a quedar en MI casa por toda una semana?! ¡Apenas te soporto las veces que vas porque algo tiene que terminar quemado o roto! ¡Además tienes casa propia!- Aún no podía creerlo, tener al Dragon Slayer de fuego por toooodaaa una semana, era imposible, sentía que le iba a dar un ataque de algo en algún momento.

La rubia seguía reclamando sin recibir respuesta alguna, excepto unas que otras miradas por parte de los ciudadanos que ya estaban acostumbrados a convivir con los desastres que ocasionaban las hadas, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la dichosa casa que serviría de alojamiento a Natsu a partir de mañana.

El pelirrosa entró sin dificultad alguna, pues Lucy no había cerrado con llave la puerta, y empezó a observar detenidamente el domicilio.

-Yoosh, primero que nada, tendremos que dividirnos las tareas, tú puedes limpiar, cocinar e ir a comprar a la tienda, mientras que yo, eeettooo…, puedo sentarme aquí a vigilar que nadie venga a robar. –Dijo Natsu señalando un pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la sala cerca de la ventana.-Sin embargo sólo hay una cama así que haremos esto: nos vamos a turnar un día sí un día no para que uno duerma en la cama y otro en el sillón grande de allá.

Natsu seguía hablando despreocupadamente de cómo vivirían, o mejor dicho, cómo Lucy lo mantendría, cuando esta ya no pudo soportar más y volvió a gritarle y reclamarle. -¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Yo nunca acepté esto en primer lugar! ¡Y quieres que haga de mucama! ¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?! ¡Y como dije antes: TIENES CASA PROPIA¡- El rostro de la maga de espíritus celestiales se había tornado de un color rojo intenso hasta sus orejas, y tenía una cara de asesina que representaba exactamente lo que quería hacer con su compañero en esos instantes, asesinarlo.

-Oye Lucy cálmate. No puedo volver a mi casa porque ahí también vive Happy, y él está asociado con la nueva organización de "hacer que Natsu haga el rídiculo", así que aunque no salga de mi casa igualmente Happy podrá tomar fotos y dejar pasar a gente libremente para que me vean, así que no. –Dijo esto último el hada inflando los cachetes con un puchero en sus labios.

La rubia comenzó a entender la razón del por qué Natsu se quería quedar en su casa, pero había algo que no le cuadraba aún, así que preguntó un poco más serena y calmada –Bien te entiendo, pero ¿cómo sabes que yo no haré lo mismo que Happy?

-Porque sé que no eres así y confío mucho en ti- Le respondió el mago de fuego volteándose para que su amiga no viera el leve color pastel que tomaron sus mejillas al decir esto.

Lucy no se quedó atrás, también sus cachetes estaban pintados de un rojo un poco más intenso que los del pelirrosa por su comentario. –Bi-bien, puedes quedarte en mi casa- aceptó finalmente la maga.

-¡Yaaay¡- Celebró Natsu.

-Peeeerooooo…, yo no voy a ser tu servicio- Aclaró la rubia alzando su dedo índice, -TÚ vas a ser MI servicio. Tendrás que encargarte de la limpieza y cuidado de la vivienda, la preparación de la comida, lavar la ropa, etc; lo único que voy a hacer es ir a la tienda a comprar, del resto te encargas tú.

Natsu estaba perplejo, apenas y sabía cómo hacer un sándwich, él era bueno para comer, no para hacer la comida. – Deeemoooo Ruuushiiiiii, no soy bueno cocinandoooo- Replicó el mago.

-No importa, te voy a enseñar, y te puedo ayudar en lo que sea muy complejo- Respondió con autoridad su nueva casera. -Ooohhh , ¿prefieres ir con Happy?- Preguntó en un tono tétrico la rubia, el pelirrosa se imaginó a si mismo siendo acosado por Happy con una cámara y los chicos del gremio riéndose de él.

-¡NOOO! ¡No importa! Puedo aprender rápido- Dijo decidido.

-¡Así se habla!- Lo animó Lucy con el pulgar levantado guiñando un ojo.

-Se está haciendo de noche, es mejor irme, mañana terminamos de decidir cómo viviremos, voy a dejar el disfraz y la carta aquí, ¿ok?- Le dijo el mago de fuego a su nueva compañera.

-Claro, no te preocupes- Le respondió de vuelta ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien entonces me voy, ¡nos vemos¡- Antes de salir de su nuevo "alojamiento" le dio un fugaz beso en el cachete a la maga de espíritus celestiales, y desapareció rápidamente detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qu-qué-qué pasó?- _¿Estoy soñando? ¿Habré alucinado?._ La pobre maga se quedó paralizada, todo su rostro se había tornado de un color rojp intenso y sus ojos demostraban confusión, sorpresa y vergüenza ante el acto que hace pocos segundos acababa de hacer el pelirosa. –Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…- Decía para si ella.

 ** _Al día siguiente…_**

-¡Oohaayooo Ruushyy!- un muy animado Natsu entraba amenamente a su habitación con una gran mochila colgada en su espalda y una brillante sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

-¿Na tsu…? ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las 3 de la mañana, es demasiado temprano- La rubia se levantó pesadamente de su cómoda almohada tallándose los ojos muy adorablemente.

 _Se ve tan adorable cuando hace esos gestos, me gustaría tanto…, espera, ¿qué mierda estás pensando Natsu? ¿te has vuelto un pervertido? No, un pervertido de Lucys, pero ¿por qué piensas así de ella? Aagh cállate cerebro, estoy en algo importante ahora-_ Hablaba consigo mismo el mago de fuego.

-Ooyyee Nasu- El nombrado despertó de sus pensamientos encontrándose a su amiga frente a él con cara de "mamá regañona". -¿Me escuchas? Puedes dejar tus cosas en la sala, luego nos encargaremos de organizarlas, tu traje de maid está sobre la mesa, puedes cambiarte en el baño mientras hago el desayuno- Señaló nuestra rubia mientras se ponía un delantal y se dirigía a la cocina.

-Haaii- Le respondió Natsu con fastidio.

Luego de unos minutos un delicioso desayuno se encontraba preparado y listo para comerse sobre la mesa, y en una de las sillas de esta esperaba ansiosamente nuestra protagonista para ver la sorpresa que seguramente le traería su nakama.

-Naaatssuuu tardas mucho- Ya se estaba cansando, llevaba mucho tiempo metido dentro del baño.

-Ok ya salgo, pero no te rías, ¿de acuerdo?- El pelirrosa abría lentamente la puerta del baño mientras salía penosamente de este

 _¡Dios mío! Se ve demasiado kawaii, solo le faltan las orejas de neko, ¿por qué no tengo unas? Las últimas que obtuve las vendí, ahora me arrepiento de lo que hice ¬_¬- Lucy observaba atentamente y con corazoncitos formándosele alrededor de su rostro._ –¡Aaaawww estás tan kaawaaii¡

-No digas eso, no creo que vaya a soportar toodaa una semana con esto puesto- El Dragon Slayer no sólo se sentía apenado por lo que llevaba puesto, sino también porque estaba un poco excitado por la escena que le había dado Lucy al llegar, con su camisola de pijama cayéndosele de los hombros, sin alguna especie de sostén puesto, y una tierna carita de neko que acababa de despertar, eso sí era kawaii. –Bueno ya no importa vamos a comer, te ayudo a lavar los platos y a ordenarlos luego de comer- Evadió la mirada intrigada de su casera para luego sentarse en la otra esquina de la mesa y empezaron a comer; todo estaba sumido en un incómodo silencio, ninguno tenía la intención de hablar.

 _Realmente se ve lindo con ese traje, la diadema, las medias largas, todo se le ve tan… ¡No! ¡Cálmate Lucy! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡¿Será que me volví una especie de fujoshi?! ¡No, imposible! ¡Soy una niña bien! Pero se ve tan sexy con esa ropa…_ -¡KKKYYYYAAAAAAAA!- La rubia pegó un fuerte grito con la cara hirviéndole, mientras se imaginaba cosas no muy aptas para "una niña bien"

-¿Qué te ocurre Lucy? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado el pelirrrosa.

-¡H-hi-HI HI HI! ¡N-no-NO tepreocupes…!- Le respondió la maga aún aturdida, sus piernas le temblaban un poco y sabía a la perfección que ahora parecía de la familia de los tomates. Se levantó de la mesa, apoyándose en esta, pero resbaló con el mantel y terminó cayendo sobre el regazo de su nuevo compañero, esta vez sí que parecía que se iba a incendiar de la vergüenza. -¡LO-LO- LOSIENTOMUCHO!- Trató de volverse a levantar pero lo único que consiguió fue volverse a caer, esta vez arrastrando a Natsu con ella, quedando esta sobre él tendidos en el suelo. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros, podían sentir el aliento del otro chocando en sus labios, que por poco no se unían.

-Lo-lo siento. Mejor ya me voy…- Pero antes de poder hacer nada, el mago de fuego le había agarrado un brazo y acercado hasta que sus labios se unieron por completo. Primero ninguno de los dos se decidió por moverse, pero luego de unos segundos, Natsu no aguantó más y comenzó a hacer una pequeña y lenta danza con sus labios sobre los de Lucy, ella no le correspondió inmediatamente, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba sumisa en un lujurioso beso con su nakama; algo sorprendente para el mago ocurrió, pues su inocente Rushi adentró su juguetona lengua dentro de su cavidad, explorándola por completo, pero obviamente él no se quedaría atrás, así que en un rápido movimiento intercambió puestos con su bella neko, quedando este sobre ella, y tomando el control de la situación comenzando un vals con sus lenguas. Tuvieron que separase ya que el aire faltaba, un hilo de saliva aún los unía, y para ambos la escena que tenían al frente era simplemente excitante y perfecta. Volvieron a fundirse en un beso aún más lujurioso que el anterior luego de tomar una bocanada de oxígeno, e inconscientemente, y con un poco de esfuerzo, se dirigieron al mueble grande que había en la salo, claro sin separarse ni un centímetro. Ahora Natsu fue el que quedó debajo de la rubia, y esta rodeó con sus piernas las caderas del pelirrosa, sintiendo que cierta parte del nombrado ya se encontraba despierta.

-Veo que ya estás excitado, ¿no mi linda maid?- Le habló por lo bajo Lucy.

-No tienes mucho derecho de decirme nada, después de todo está bastante mojada- Le respondió en tono seductor el mago de fuego mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Y esto no era mentira, ya que debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, podían sentir todo lo que tenían debajo o sobre ellos. Este comentario hizo que la rubia se excitara más, si es que eso fuera posible. El Dragon Slayer comenzó a morder y a lamer el cuello de ella, haciéndole escapar pequeños gemidos.

-Aaahh… Natsu…- _Tenía razón acerca de mi presentimiento…-_ Esto fue lo último que pensó Lucy, pues su camisola le había sido arrancada y tirada a algún lugar de la sala, dejando sus pechos completamente al descubierto.

-Son realmente perfectos…- Susurró Natsu para luego comenzar a lamer y succionar uno de ellos, mientras que con una mando pellizcaba al otro.

-Aaahh- La maga de espíritus celestiales se encorvó y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás por la gran sensación que sentía en esos momentos. Sin embargo su compañero aún no estaba satisfecho, y con su mano libre comenzó a delinear la perfecta figura de ella hasta llegar a su parte íntima, bajó el pantalón de esta para luego comenzar a hacer círculos en su clítoris sobre la tela que aún tenía puesta.

-Mmmgghh, ahora me toca… a mi…- Trató de hablar la rubia, separándose del placentero toque de Natsu y comenzar a quitarle el sexy traje de maid. -¿Sabes lo violable que te veías con esto puesto?- Le espetó al pelirrosa que se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Lucy pudiera decir algo así. El traje ya había salido por completo, y sólo quedaba un adorable Natsu súper sonrojado con unas pantis de maid, sus medias largas y la diadema, eso era la mejor cosa que la maga alguna vez había visto. Comenzó a besar y lamer todo el torso de su nuevo "amante", hasta llegar a la lencería que aún llevaba puesta con su miembro gritando que lo liberaran de ahí, y así hizo ella, arrancó el pedazo de tela y comenzó a lamer la punta, lenta y tortuosamente, luego siguió el recorrido por toda su extensión hasta llegar a los testículos, lamiéndooslos y chupándolos con movimientos sensuales. Esto era un espectáculo para el Dragon Slayer que observaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. La maga volvió a subir a la punta y esta vez se metió por completo el pedazo de carne, sacando un gemido bastante audible del pelirrosa, comenzó un lento vaivén que iba subiendo de velocidad por cada segundo que transcurría; Natsu no se pudo contener y con sus manos agarró por la cabeza a Lucy y le fue marcando el ritmo.

-O-oye, ya… estoy… a punto… de correrme… Aaahh- Hablaba entrecortadamente el pelirrosa, así que en un movimiento seco de tuvo a la rubia e hizo que se subiera al sofá quedando en la famosa posición del 69.

-Abre lo más que puedas tus piernas…- Le ordenó el mago y comenzó a lamerle su entrada. Un agudo gemido salió de la boca de Lucy y retomó su trabajo, moviéndose rápidamente de arriba a abajo, mientras que Natsu introducía su lengua lo más que podía, sacándola y metiéndola como si la estuviera penetrando. Ambos estaban en sus límites, movían sus bocas y caderas lo más rápido que podían, y se les escapaban gemidos constantemente.

-Me-me vengo- Dijo la rubia con el miembro de su nakama aún en la boca.

-Yo... también….- Le respondió él en su interior.

Ahora realmente se movían desenfrenadamente, sus cuerpos producían espasmos y recibían corrientes eléctricas que los llenaban por completo, hasta que no aguantaron máa.

-¡Natsuuu!- Gritó la rubia corriéndose en la boca del Dragon Slayer.

-¡Lucyyy!- Repitió la acción de su compañera derramando toda su semilla en el interior de su boca.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, no pronunciaban palabra alguna, hasta que –Oye Lucy, eres realmente adorable, mi linda neko- La alagó su nuevo amante.

-Igualmente, mi obediente maid- Le respondió la maga riendo por lo bajo, acto seguido le dio un tierno beso al pelirrosa y ambos quedaron dormidos, abrazándose, sin pensar en lo que pasarí ni en lo que harían cuando se despertaran.

Hi minnaaaa. ¿Qué les pareció? Es mi primer lemon así que no sean rudos L. Estoy feliz porque publiqué este cap en poco tiempo y no me tardé una eternidad, es un logro para mí, en serioXD.

Recuerden que acepto toda clase de críticas constructivas para mejorar mis obras, pliiiss quiero ver sus reviews para que me digan qué quieren ver el próximo cap o si no les gustó algo, etc.

Aaatiigaatoouu por leer y los veo en luego.

~Byyeee byyeee~ 3


End file.
